


Chaperones

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Single Parent Naruto, Single Parent Sasuke, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re parent chaperones on the class field trip to a huge museum and somehow we got separated from the group???” au </p><p>Naruto and Sasuke start to argue about their kids and end up loosing track of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Just a note that this is not the same Takara from All of a Sudden. I was just too lazy to think up a new name.

Sasuke doesn’t know how he got dragged to the museum. Takara had come home all puppy dog eyes and pretty please and he just couldn’t say no. She had insisted that it would be more fun if her dad could come and walk around with her.

He had fallen hook, line and sinker.

He hasn’t actually been to the museum since his own field trip at Takara’s age. There are a lot of new exhibits and Sasuke was actually a bit excited to look around. Of course, the only problem was that he was supposed to be watching a specific group of kids. He should have just told Takara that he would take her on the weekend so they could go just the two of them. Takara is a lot easier to handle than all these rowdy kids. 

It doesn’t help that Naruto is here. They hadn’t talked to each other since high school. The friendship hadn’t been solid enough and they had drifted apart their freshman year in college. It had come as a surprise when Naruto showed up the first day of school with a little boy holding onto his hand tightly.

They had glared –they were competitive in school – and promptly ignored each other.

They had gotten enough parents to assign two parents to a group. That part Sasuke enjoyed. He didn’t have to deal with so many kids that way. The only problem that Naruto and his kid were assigned to his group. The young blond was rowdy and energetic, but at least he seemed interested. Naruto didn’t seem like he was interested at all. 

It didn’t matter to Sasuke though. He was going to ignore that other like he was being ignored.

Of course, that didn’t seem to last long. 

Naruto’s boy was actually smart, something that Sasuke hadn’t expected. He liked to add random facts he knew as they walked from exhibit to exhibit. Sasuke was impressed, but it was rather annoying when the other interrupted everyone when they were reading. It was like he couldn’t stop himself. Sasuke understands there is such a thing as ADHD, but that didn’t stop it from becoming annoying. 

“Tell your kid to stop doing that,” Sasuke snaps, turning his attention to the blond. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Naruto’s glaring at him now and it honestly looks funny. It’s weird not seeing a smile pulling up his lips, but Sasuke remembers this specific look because he received it many time through school.

“He’s interrupting everyone.”

“Who cares? He’s f-…He’s excited he knows this stuff. He loves reading books about all this science stuff. I don’t know why, but he does.” 

“I don’t care. It’s annoying as hell.” He should probably try to keep his language a little cleaner than that, even if hell isn’t the worst thing he could say. These kids were still only seven.

“Then tune him out! The kids don’t seem to be bothered.”

Naruto gestured toward the kids, but the only problem is that they aren’t there anymore. It seems to take Naruto a moment to realize he’s pointing to nothing, because he does a double take, swearing under his breath.

“Look what you fucking did! Now we lost the kids,” Sasuke snaps.

“How is this my fault?” Naruto shoots back, anger evident on his features. Okay, maybe it was Sasuke’s fault, but he wasn’t about to admit that. “You’re the one who had a problem with my kid for no reason!”

“He’s annoying!”

“He’s just excited! He’s never been to the museum before because I haven’t had the time to take him. He’s been asking to come for ages now.”

That does make Sasuke feel a bit bad. The kid did deserve to enjoy the museum as much as the rest of the students, even if that involved spewing off random facts. 

“So what?” Sasuke isn’t about to admit that he feels bad for his first comment. They really need to get back on track though, because the kids are gone and they were going to be in so much trouble. “That doesn’t matter right now anyway. The kids are missing.”

Naruto’s face morphs into that of concern only a moment later, all anger at Sasuke dispersing as he starts to glance around. “We need to find them. We’re never going to be able to chaperon again.” Sasuke doesn’t exactly care about whether he can chaperon again, but they do need to find the kids. 

“They said they wanted to go to the dinosaur exhibit next, didn’t they?”

“Yeah, I know Minato wanted to head there so maybe we should check there first.”

Sasuke agrees and the two of them head off in the direction of the dinosaur exhibit. The only problem is that they can’t find the kids anywhere in the exhibit. They split up to look around, doubling back to meet at the entrance again. 

“Where do you think they went?” Naruto asks. Sasuke can hear the panic in his voice and he doesn’t blame Naruto. He can feel panic starting to tug at him, but he has to push it aside. They need to have at least one rational person. 

“Let’s just check the next exhibit,” Sasuke suggests.

Naruto nods in agreement and they head to the next exhibit. It’s the thunder and lightning exhibit and it’s crowded. There is supposed to be a show in a few minutes and everyone is piled in trying to find a seat. Sasuke barely manages to keep Naruto in sight as the other pushes his way through people.

They don’t have much luck in the exhibit and Naruto turns to Sasuke with the most worried look he’s ever seen on the blond and he’s seen Naruto worried about flunking out of high school. “I don’t see them anywhere!”

And then Sasuke sees them. There are a bunch of little children playing in a weird machine that reflects their shadows on the wall. Sasuke lets out a deep sigh, catching Naruto’s attention and pointing toward the game. Naruto hurries off without a word.

By the time Sasuke appears, Naruto has little Minato in his arms, holding him close and mumbling about how worried he was. Minato looks embarrassed but he can see the guilt in the boy’s features for making Naruto worry so much. Sasuke wonders why Naruto was so worried. The kids weren’t that young and they could take care of themselves for at least a little while.

Sasuke has to admit it does feel good when Takara comes running over to wrap her arms around his legs. Sasuke smiles at the girl and squats so he can hug her properly. “You know better than to run off like that, Takara.”

“We didn’t know you weren’t with us,” she explains. 

“You should have checked,” he tells her, watching her nod before she heads back to her game. Naruto is still holding Minato close and now the boy has his arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck, nodding his head as Naruto whispers to him. 

When Naruto finally releases the boy, they decide to stay around for the show, watching the kids watch the show in excitement. Minato whispers facts to Naruto throughout the whole show and Sasuke finds he is thoroughly impressed by all the little facts the boy seems to know. 

When they walk out of the exhibit, they make their way to the dinosaurs. Minato chats with the other kids and Takara smiles at him, nodding in understanding when he throws facts at her. She’s a lot more patient than Sasuke apparently. 

Naruto has calmed down now, eyes trained on his son like he never wants to look away. Sasuke knows he needs to get Naruto’s mind off of what happened. There has to be a reason Naruto was so worried, but Sasuke knows he can’t ask. They haven’t been friends since high school and he can’t ask something so personal after they haven’t talked for so many years. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke starts, catching Naruto’s attention. “Did you end up becoming a teacher?”

There’s a smile that pulls up Naruto’s lips at the question. He’s still a little preoccupied with Minato, but he goes on to explain that he did, in fact, become a teacher.

It’s a lot easier to talk to Naruto after all these years than Sasuke would have thought.

It’s like they never parted ways in the first place.


	2. Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decide to post a little sequel to Chaperones since the drabble didn't actually go into their relationship. I hope you enjoy the little sequel.

Sasuke isn’t sure how it happens. Naruto is arguing with him one day and the next he’s confessing that he had feelings for Sasuke in high school, feelings that have come back since their little reunion at the museum all those weeks ago. Sasuke isn’t exactly sure what to say to that. 

He remembers having odd feelings for Naruto in high school, ones that he brushed aside because he didn’t want to admit that he liked Naruto to himself. The feels had easily slipped away when they drifted apart during college but, like Naruto, he had felt them coming back. It had been hard to admit to himself at first – he hasn’t really liked anyone since high school – but eventually he had accepted it. He had just thought Naruto was straight, since he does have a biological son. 

Sasuke doesn’t do well when Naruto confesses. It’s mainly confusion and anger that run through his system. He’s confused that Naruto had – has feelings for him. The blond idiot hadn’t given anything away these last few weeks. Maybe there was a little bit more tension than before, but it wasn’t very noticeable. The anger is because Naruto withheld this information when they were in high school. The anger is for the bad timing. 

It’s the anniversary of Itachi’s death.

Sasuke decides – after a lot of yelling – that he can’t deal with this at the moment. He ends up spending the rest of the day sitting at Itachi’s tomb, wondering what his brother would say about this whole thing. 

He avoids Naruto for the next few days because he can’t seem to get his own thoughts in order. There are worries and fears that swirl around his head, louder than the happiness he knows will come if he decides to be with Naruto. He remembers how happy he was in high school when he was just friends with Naruto even if they argued more than anything. It would probably make him ten times happier to be in a relationship with Naruto. 

The fears and worries are mainly about Takara. They both had children to think about this time around. He knew Takara got along well with Minato, but it would be different if this relationship was to go further. What if they move in together? What if they went far enough to think about marriage? It’s something that Sasuke doesn’t really want to think about at the moment, but he knows that he has to for the sake of Takara.

Eventually all this thinking comes to a halt. 

Naruto shows up at his door one day, eyes pleading. There is obvious regret as he tells Sasuke that he is sorry for telling him, that he would do anything just to be friends with Sasuke again. 

Sasuke decides that he doesn’t want to be just friends with Naruto. 

Sasuke kisses him with so much passion and emotion that Naruto has tears streaming down his cheeks when they pull away. “Fuck, I thought I lost you,” he says. They kiss until Takara comes to find Sasuke about dinner. 

The kids are definitely okay with the whole situation. One night Takara comes into his room after a nightmare. Sasuke has his arm around her, running his figures soothingly through her hair. She’s half asleep when she mumbles, “I like Naruto. He’s really nice.” There’s a pause for a yawn. “He’ll play dollies with me whenever I ask.”

The words bring a smile to Sasuke’s lips and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. It’s nice to hear that she likes Naruto. 

The day Minato and Takara start fourth grade is the same day Naruto asks Sasuke to move in. There are smiles and promises uttered right in the parking lot of the school. The promises involve a yes, but only if Takara is okay with the whole situation. She’s the most important person in this decision and Naruto totally agrees, because he asked Minato before he even asked Sasuke.

They end up moving into Sasuke’s house. It’s much bigger and Naruto actually lives in a two bedroom apartment that won’t fit them and two kids. Takara gives Minato the grad tour before the boxes are even moved into the house. She makes sure to tell him all the best hiding places and the best windows to see the snow in. She tells him which swings he can use in the back yard – the green one is hers – and that he isn’t allowed to touch her dolls. Minato listens intently and the next game of hide and seek – the first one as a family – Sasuke and Naruto can’t find either of their children. 

Takara gives Sasuke permission to ask Naruto to marry him on her thirteenth birthday. Sasuke doesn’t even ask her. She simply comes up to him with a smile and admits that she would like Naruto to officially be her dad. She also slips in that she would love to be Sasuke’s best women because they have to get married if Naruto is going to officially adopt her. (They don’t, but that’s how she sees it). 

It’s only a few weeks later when Sasuke picks Minato up from one of his practices and the other just tells Sasuke straight out to go for it. “Takara told me I had to tell you I approve or something. Plus, she threatened to keep bugging me about it until I did. I already consider you my dad so I agree that you should ask Dad to marry you.”

It makes Sasuke happy to see them acting as siblings normally would. 

He decides to ask Naruto to marry him as a surprise on Naruto’s birthday. 

Takara is Sasuke’s best woman and Minato is Naruto’s best man. 

It’s easy to find himself smiling in the middle of the day just at the thought of Naruto and their little family. All the fears and worries he had before are buried under piles of happiness from Naruto’s kisses, Minato’s goals on the soccer field, or Takara’s frequent As.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some facts about this verse:
> 
> Sasuke adopted Takara after Itachi died when she was two. [Similar to my fic All of a Sudden].
> 
> The museum visit was when Takara and Minato were in the first grad. 
> 
> Sasuke had a few relationships through college, but he didn't click with anyone so most didn't last long. He stopped dating when he got Takara because she was his sole focus and he had just started his first job at the time. 
> 
> Naruto is a second grade teacher at the school Takara and Minato go too. They were both placed in the other second grade class when they were in second grade. Sasuke does chemistry research and teaches classes at the college.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a part two. I'm not sure at this point in time, but I wanted to do a little something where they are actually together. 
> 
> Just a random fact about the fic:
> 
> Naruto was so worried about Minuto because when Minato was 3 Naruto took his eyes off of the little boy for only a second. The next second, Minato was in the street and there was a car speeding at him. Luckily, Minato's mother was able to catch him, as she was closer to the road than Naruto, but it had cost her her own life.


End file.
